Bitter Sweet
by Missy Padfoot
Summary: HarryDraco: To truly get rid of Harry Potter, you must give him the shackles that come with marriage... minor pairings: HPBZ, DMBZ, DMVK, DMCW; slash NEW VERSION
1. Note

**Note**

Ah, I had a different note posted but something got messed up.

First of all, this is the newest, revamped version. BEST OF ALL. It's practically complete.  
Second, I am aware I am not a master at descriptions and my writing is nothing compared to other fanfiction/published writers. That is why, if you have something you'd like to add to the story/ change my wording I will let you do so. I have to approve it and I hope there won't be any hard feelings if I don't. If I do, you will be credited.  
Third I will update once a week but hope for two weekly updates (maybe more!)

If this is your first time reading this story... um... carry on.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. JK Rowling owns it all.

**Note from Edna:** Read the note that comes before this post.

This is shorter than I wanted it to be, but it's been a few years and I lost/forgot my original outline. It was difficult making a new one since I basically started everything over again. Seriously, don't you think this cliche has every inch covered already? I tried making it an itsy bit original and I hope you'll remember it in the sea of 'forced bonding' stories you've encountered. Reviews will be appreciated. :)

**Chapter One**

* * *

The ridiculousness of the situation could not be helped. It was plainly obvious that they had to get rid of Harry Potter by other means. Two of the Dark Lord's closest advisors were given the task of finding such a way. While Nott was going the 'let-your-followers-take-care-of-it-since-it's-obvious-you-can't-do-it' route, Lucius knew that his Master had too much pride. Had Bellatrix killed Potter at the Ministry a few months before, she would have been annihilated before she could grin in triumph. No. If Harry Potter was to killed, his Lord would do the killing.

After having five goes at it, the Dark Lord was as unsuccessful as ever. To avoid more embarrassment to the cause, Lucius got the idea to simply brush Potter aside without bruising his Master's pride.

"Tame him like he's an animal." Lucius said to Lord Voldemort.

"_Go on._" Lucius saw a flicker of interest in those red eyes.

"Better yet, let him choose it himself."

"_Interesssting… how?"_

"Marriage."

"_Of coursssssse._"

* * *

A snowy white owl with a black bow tie entered the Great Hall. Due to its large size, some students took time out of their morning musings to watch it circle the room. Hermione leaned over towards Harry, having an explanation for the room's sudden interest in the bird. "It's one of the Minister's personal owls. It must be extremely important."

It turned out, when the owl finally dropped the letter it was carrying atop Harry's head, that it was indeed one of the Minister's personal owls. It was unbelievable that after the fiasco at the Ministry, Fudge was still in office. Worse, not much was known of Voldemort's official return except that Lucius Malfoy was locked up at Azkaban for a couple of weeks and then let out with a public apology from the Minister.

Hermione and Ron watched as Harry read the letter, noticed when Harry went in shock and paled when Harry looked furious. Then the Daily Prophet came for all the students and quickly Hermione paid the right amount of sickles to the delivery owl and looked at the front page, hoping she would have an idea what Harry was being so overwhelmed about.

**Boy-Who-Lived-to-be-QUEER!**

Hermione gasped as she read the title which made Ron switch his attention from Harry to her. He snatched the paper from Hermione's hand, much to the bushy-haired girl's displeasure, since she hadn't read the actual article yet, and his jaw dropped. "Wh-WHAT!"'

The rest of the Great Hall was quietly reading the paper, some seemed to be fighting over who got to look over who's shoulder, but it was hushed whispers and silent pushing.

Harry closed his eyes, willing his anger to go away. He had to stay calm and have a clear head. He couldn't let his emotions cloud his mind like it did the day Sirius died at the Ministry. After the incident, Harry discovered to be prone to panic attacks and he didn't want to start having one in front of the entire student body. He breathed deeply in and out for a few seconds then opened his eyes, only to see the whole school staring at him with jaws dropped and astonished eyes. Some looked amused, while others (insert the name Ginny Weasley) looked at him angrily. What stood out most to Harry, however, were the looks of disgust.

Hermione next to him, stone faced, grabbed the letter that Harry had been reading and began doing so herself.

"Oh Harry…" She said as she read a sentence or two. She kept on reading for a second more but then looked up. "Come let's go somewhere more private." It hadn't escaped Hermione's attention that there were many onlookers. Ron followed, stone faced and pale.

As Harry left the Great Hall the Slytherin table began snickering. One blonde Slytherin in particular had an idea as to what the letter was about (thanks to his father) and was the loudest snickering Slytherin of them all.

* * *

Mr. Harry James Potter,

Due to the public knowledge of your homosexual tendencies, you are to be made aware of the restrictions concerning your future occupational future. Due to the decree #2205439 in the Ministry Worker's Handbook, you are now made ineligible to the following occupations:

-Auror  
-Unspeakable  
-Professional Quidditch Athlete  
-Curse Breaker  
-Tamer/Specialist/Keeper of a Magical Creature of M.O.M. Classification above XXX.

Any career not listed above must be approved in front of at least 5 Wizengamot members.

Unless it is proven that you have a suitable spouse and can prove that as a couple you can conceive, you must adhere to decree #2205439. Conception must occur within the first six months if chosen spouse is a witch/female, if protocol is not followed the bond will be declared void. A wizard spouse must be on the pre-approved (attached) list from Wizengamot.

Questions and concerns are to be sent to Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary.

Yours sincerely,

Cornelius Fudge  
Minister of Magic


	3. Chapter Two

**Note:** Thank you for your reviews! This chapter (like the last) is really short. That's why I'm posting it only a day after posting chapter one. Another chapter will come before the end of the week.

**Chapter Two

* * *

**

"It's because they're so hazardous." Hermione said distractedly, flipping through pages as they sat in the library during their free period. She was scanning through books faster than Harry had ever witnessed and all Harry and Ron could do, to make things go faster, was to hand her various book titles that could be related to Fudge's letter.

"And the list he gave you! He's obviously working on orders from Voldemort."

Harry wasn't paying attention; he was still sorting things out the known facts in his head.

He had to get married. 

He had to either choose a girl or a wizard from a list.

If he chose a girl, he had to have her pregnant within six months. But Harry wasn't ready for a child. He was sixteen! He hadn't even hit his majority (he was a late bloomer in his height, why not his magic too? The universe was so unfair) and he was expected to raise a kid? How would he be able to do that while at Hogwarts? Would he have to move to Hogsmeade?

No. He couldn't do that. He just couldn't.

A wizard? There was no stipulation on conception, oddly enough, though it made sense. Two guys couldn't get pregnant. Some blood sharing ritual would then occur or something. Harry wasn't really clear on that, but it was obvious. Yet there was the obvious fact that was only obvious to him, Hermione and Ron.

He wasn't gay. Why did he have to follow this stupid law if it shouldn't even apply to him?

He felt set up. It was obvious he was. Could this truly be a ridiculous ploy from Voldemort? Or perhaps someone was taking revenge on him (like Hermione suggested) and gone to the Daily Prophet for help.

"A scorned lover?" Hermione had joked.

But no, Cho had seemed as upset and surprised as anyone.

"Probably thinks she was so horrible she turned you into a shirt lifter." Ron suggested.

"Harry." Hermione asked, drawing him out of his thoughts, "tell me again why we don't just go to Dumbledore and ask him for help, like we inevitably will? He can point us in the right direction if this needs to be researched. You never know, he might already have a way out of it."

Harry shook his head. "Let's just go as far as we can. I want to use him as a last resort."

Hermione made a face of disapproval but nodded.

The truth was, Harry didn't want Dumbledore more involved than he had to be. If they had gone straight to the headmaster, Harry felt that he would have no control on what would have happened next. It was hard to explain. Harry wanted to take more part in the decisions that concerned him and this was definitely such a situation. He still felt betrayed and bitter over the things Dumbledore had finally disclosed to him at the end of last term. Yet at the same time, he felt appreciative that in some way Dumbledore was thinking only of his welfare. If it was inevitable that he was going to have to go to Dumbledore, then so be it. But he wanted to be more informed before he went the old man's office.

"Why would it be so horrible if the marriage is declared void?"

"I'm not sure." Hermione answered him. "And I think it would be hoping for too much to expect just a slap in the wrist."

Wizarding Europe should be preoccupied with the looming threat of Voldemort not something as mundane as this. Harry had organized his priorities in the summer and at the top of the list was mastering Occlumency. He had learned the hard way of its importance.

_Don't think about Sirius._

Disgusted with himself, Harry finally said they should head to the Headmaster's office. He wouldn't be able to concentrate in charms anyway.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**

* * *

  
**

Hermione had come along as an extra precaution after having proven again and again that she was unrivalled when it came to reading in between the lines. Foreseeing the problem of a hurt and left-out red head, Harry had reassured both his best friends that he wanted them there with the excuse that 'whatever Dumbledore had to say to him, he could say it in front of Ron and Hermione.'

Much to Harry's surprise and displeasure, Severus Snape was there, standing behind a sitting down Dumbledore, sneering nastily at the trio as they entered. Fawkes was on Dumbledore's other side and crooned in an almost welcome after the headmaster's voice had beckoned them inside.

"Wonderful seeing you all here, come in come in." Dumbledore waved his wand and three comfortable plushy looking chairs appeared. They were a maroon red (Gryffindor red) and had gold buttons sown into the material. Harry bet that it took a lot of effort from Snape to not remark on it scathingly.

"I must say, I expected you here sooner; though you did come at the right time. Professor Snape has just provided me information on Voldemort's motives."

"So this _is_ a giant plot from He- Wh—Voldemort?" Hermione asked as she sat in the middle of the three, as if she was going to do all the talking. Harry hadn't told her to do such a thing and he assumed it was just in her nature to take hold of the situation like she was doing now.

"Unfortunately, yes, it is. Tea? Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered cheerfully. He held out a bowl that held his favorite sweets but no one took him up on it. Harry had strictly forbid both his best friends from taking any before they entered the headmaster's office.

Instead Harry answered with a cold. "No."

Dumbledore's eyes suddenly lost their good humor and turned serious as he gazed at Harry. "Very well. Yet I had hoped to quell your nerves a bit." Fawkes, on his usual perch, began to ruffle his feathers, unconcerned.

Dumbledore got straight to the point. "The Daily Prophet's front page allows the Ministry to trap you into an early marriage; which, I must say, is not exactly an ideal situation for any teenager, much less a sixteen year old." Dumbledore took out his wand and tapped his desk. A scroll appeared. "Minister Fudge has given me instructions that you will not be able to take any dangerous or advanced classes if you decide to ignore the Ministry. The ingenuity of Tom's plan is that he only had to force the Daily Prophet to print that untruth and force the Minister to invoke the correct laws. He just has to wait to see what you choose."

Harry cut in, "What makes the Wizards on that list so special, I mean, if Voldemort didn't have anything to do with that? All I have noticed from the names I recognized was that they're Slytherins…" Harry didn't let his inward shutter show as he remembered reading _Draco Malfoy_ on that list.

"And what are most Slytherins, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked with a snide and mocking tone. "Purebloods."

"Then why aren't there any of the Weasleys on there, surely they'd qualify?" Harry snapped back. He heard Ron choke and shushing from Hermione.

"Ah, did the Daily Prophet's article have any truth to it after all? I don't see you worrying about which witch you'll impregnate nor are you mourning the loss of your prospective career." Snape just as quickly snapped back.

That left Harry silent for a second, then, quickly, "Obviously it would give me more time and be less permanent. I could possibly come to an agreement with one of the wizards on the list. Plus, I _need_ Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"It could _possibly_ work, but we can't count on that." Dumbledore spoke again. "I believe that the best course of action is to demand for you to be properly courted and that itself will give us time."

Harry nodded darkly. Hermione, to his left, squeezed his hand showing her support.

"I would like to point out the facts that have been neglected to be mentioned." Harry was surprised Snape, the gloomy bastard, hadn't left the office in a huff yet. "To begin with, the reason that this is being pushed on you is that if you were indeed interested in your own sex, the likelihood of you reproducing and contributing to the Wizarding world's population is considerably less if you were to chose an unsuitable partner. If you were to leave Hogwarts and get killed there would be even less magical beings in the population. That is why your choices in careers have been narrowed down so much so there would be a less risk of you dying.

"The Ministry a few centuries before, in their infinite _wisdom_," there was that sarcastic drawl again as he kept going, "had the philosophy that one's purity of blood equates how powerful a wizard or witch is. This is why, even though you yourself have proven it to be untrue," wow, a compliment from Snape. "Your list consists of only purebloods. However, Mr. Weasley does not qualify to be on that list because he doesn't have archaic laws in the family about how a marriage should work. Most purebloods have a binding contract that it in itself has a clause which states that a marriage must have an offspring in a certain amount of years. Thus there is no need for the Ministry to make the same restrictions that they placed on you if you choose a witch or a muggle girl."

"Will I need to make an announcement of some sort?"

"No." Dumbledore answers, "Since it's not public as of yet, you just need to reply to the Minister's Owl. I take it that you still have it?"

Harry nods. It had left the Great Hall only for Harry to find the large owl perched on a ledge outside his dormitory's window.

"Respond by saying that you will comply with the Ministry. I will do the rest. Monday, I will make an announcement to the Great Hall." Dumbledore then tapped his desk again with his wand and a book appeared. He handed it over to Hermione.

"I must apologize for leaving so hastily but I have some business to take care of." Dumbledore left in a hurry out of his office with a quickly following Snape, leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione alone. Ron patted Harry on the back with his condolences. Harry tried to smile encouragingly but failed. "It's okay." He said. "It's not like I'm going to actually get married. Dumbledore will fix this." But neither of his friends looked very optimistic about it. And really, neither did Harry.

* * *

The worst that could happen, Harry concluded, was that time would run out and he would be forced to marry after all. As a precaution, Harry would be sure to try to choose someone from the list who had less chances of being a Death Eater and would be sympathetic towards what Harry was being forced to do. That way it would be easier to get it annulled.

Harry had gone through a process of elimination with the list he was given. Of the two full pages he had of names, he had ended up with one. He crossed off anyone who was older than twenty (he wanted someone he could talk to and relate to) and that in itself shortened the list considerably. Hermione had helped him cross out the names of suspected Death Eaters but surprisingly left all of the Slytherin students, including one Draco Malfoy. When asked why, Hermione gave him an odd look and said that Voldemort wouldn't be stupid enough to allow underage wizards to be Death Eaters, especially if they were at Hogwarts and under Dumbledore's nose. Harry said that even if that were true, Draco Malfoy would still be a Death-Eater-in-training because of his father. Then Hermione gave him an odd look saying, "and are you James Potter?" but then changed tactics and said, "look Harry. The thing is that we have to draw this out for as long as we can. We will need to have as many people as reasonably possible. You are safe if you meet any Slytherins here, even IF they were marked Death Eaters because McGonagall will be your guardian throughout this whole thing."

Harry sighed bitterly, "I guess."

"Oh! And I almost forgot to tell you but Viktor has agreed to help out!" When Viktor Krum's name had been spotted in the list, Hermione had quickly went off and owled him. "We will let you two go far in the courting process and at the last possible moment, he will pull out and let you start the process again with someone else. That will give you at least another month or two."

Harry shrugged, either way he was doomed. Hermione give him a sour look but continued speaking. "I think that getting Blaise Zabini to play along will be good too, especially as he's the head of the Zabini family after his father died when he was younger. He doesn't have any connections to Voldemort except being Malfoy's best friend, but he never is seen with Malfoy when Crabbe and Goyle are around, so I think that's saying something. The fact that he doesn't have a head of the family to respond to means that he can change the details of the Zabini marriage contract and allow for you two to divorce."

Harry nods absentmindedly as he feeds Hedwig some more owl treats. Hermione gives an annoyed huff. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes Hermione, I'm listening to you."

Hermione lets her shoulders drop and Harry sees her looking at him with eyes full of pity. "Oh, thinking about tomorrow and Dumbledore's speech?"

Harry doesn't say anything but feeds Hedwig another owl treat.

"Alright," Hermione says sympathetically, "let's get out of here. The Owlery really smells bad right now."

* * *

**A/N: ** Sorry! I've had a horribly sick. The first paragraph, believe it or not, had me revising it for an hour. It shrunk… a lot(to TWO SENTENCES). Reviews are welcome, as always. :) Oh! And subscribe to my c2 so I can be super popular with my archive :P .


End file.
